In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delay and so on (see non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).
Successor systems of LTE are under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. These successor systems of LTE may be referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”). In recent years, in the LTE-A system, the demand for communication terminals (MTC: Machine-Type Communication terminals) for small-sized modules, which do not involve operation by people, has been increasing. MTC terminals may be used in, for example, electric meters, gas meters, vending machines, vehicles, and other industrial equipment.